


Three Metres Too Far

by gorgeousdora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, It's actually really cute though, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousdora/pseuds/gorgeousdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Yixing gets distracted, but Jongdae is always quick to redirect his attention back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Metres Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first EXO fic I've ever written and published, so I'm a little nervous aha  
> Thanks to Manaal for giving me the confidence to put this out there :)  
> Hope you enjoy x

Gentle rain pattered against the window as Jongdae lazily stretched out in his bed. Well, technically it wasn’t _his_ bed, but he’d spent so much time in it over the past few weeks that he felt he could lay at least a partial claim to it. He reached out to his left, fingertips expecting to graze soft, bare skin, but his hand searched fruitlessly in the gaping expanse on the other side of the bed.

At the lack of contact, Jongdae turned his head and forced his eyes open to gaze upon the neatly folded but empty sheets. For a moment, he stared sleepily at the pillow opposite him, running his fingers lightly over the slight depression in the centre, searching for a trace of warmth left behind, but finding only a chilled imprint in the soft hollow.

A sudden creak abruptly snapped Jongdae out of his stupor and he turned his attention to the source of the noise. His lips curved up into a small, content smile at the sight of Yixing shuffling around on his desk chair, his back facing Jongdae. The elder had thrown on an oversized jumper and sweatpants, and had a pair of purple headphones encasing his ears. His fingers tapped the desk steadily as he watched a rhythm play out on the computer in front of him, pausing every now and then to edit a flaw in the tune.

_Trust you to be struck with inspiration and up and out of my arms on a Sunday morning_ ,Jongdae grumbled internally. His smile gradually turned into a pout and creases formed on his forehead as the realisation that Yixing was indeed not lying next to him settled into his still slightly foggy brain.

He huffed and forced himself into a sitting position, glaring at his completely unaware boyfriend. The cool morning air hit his bare torso, causing a sudden shiver to run down his spine. The urge to curl up into a ball and be held, warm and comfortable in Yixing’s arms became too strong to ignore, so he fixed his features into a playful smile and pushed the sheets away, climbing down the bed towards his unsuspecting target.

He hopped off the mattress and stood up, resting his chin on Yixing’s shoulder and causing the older man to startle and turn to face him. Yixing quickly paused the track playing through his headphones and settled them on his neck, rotating his chair to properly face Jongdae.

“Good morning, baby.” He smiled, dimple magically appearing as he reached to rest his hands on Jongdae’s waist while the younger slid onto his lap.

“The bed is too cold when I wake up and you’re not next to me.” Jongdae murmured, nuzzling into Yixing’s shoulder. A small chuckle escaped the elder as he soothingly ran his warm hands up and down Jongdae’s cool back, causing little patches of goose bumps to erupt at the contrasting temperatures.

“I’m sorry for abandoning you in our cold bed. Although I _was_ only three metres away.”

Jongdae shook his head slightly as he pulled back and removed the headphones, hooking them over the desktop computer, then began trailing tiny kisses up the soft skin of Yixing’s neck.

“Three metres too far.” He breathed into Yixing’s ear, causing his grip to tighten around Jongdae’s bare waist. Yixing swallowed thickly, then began massaging small circles into Jongdae’s sides with his thumbs.

“We’re not connected at the hip, Jongdae, I’m allowed a bit of independence.” Yixing chastised lightly, poking the younger in the ribs teasingly. Jongdae jolted at the touch and squirmed unhappily in Yixing’s lap, nipping lightly at his earlobe in response. He felt Yixing twitch beneath him at the temporary pressure the movement had created between them, and a satisfied smirk crossed his face.

“I know, but it’s Sunday morning! Don’t you want to wake up next to me?” Jongdae placed one last, chaste kiss at the edge of Yixing’s jawline and sat back, looking up at Yixing through his lashes. “ _I_ want to wake up next to _you_.”

A mild flush crept up Yixing’s neck and across his cheeks at Jongdae’s intense gaze. He moved his hands from the younger’s hips to cup his face softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Jongdae’s forehead.

“Of course I want to wake up next to you,” he replied tenderly, placing a kiss on his cheek, “I want to wake up next to you, every day,” a kiss on his other cheek, “for the rest of my life,” a final kiss on the nose. Jongdae smiled and failed to hold in a giggle as Yixing peppered more kisses all over his face.

“I’m sorry for waking up before you and admiring your perfection, and not allowing you to do the same for me.” Yixing said as he leant his head against Jongdae’s, rubbing their noses together lightly. Jongdae was very nearly melting in the blissful moment Yixing had created with his confession and apology, but he was eager to play with him a little more before he got what he wanted. As Yixing moved in for a kiss, Jongdae leant back, earning himself a little whine and a look of confusion from his boyfriend. He ran his hands along the bottom of Yixing’s jumper, fingers dipping under the fabric and grazing the skin ever so slightly before pulling away again. Feeling Yixing shiver, Jongdae took a deep breath and, focusing on toying with Yixing’s jumper, made his provocative suggestion.

“I accept your apology, but I think you should make it up to me.” Jongdae looked up to meet Yixing’s eyes, and saw his brows raised humorously and his eyes sparkling at the challenge. Yixing leant in a little closer again, steadily closing the space between Jongdae and himself. Jongdae held his ground this time, closing his eyes to fully bask in the buzzing electricity radiating from Yixing’s body so close to his own, his breathing hiking up a notch. Yixing closed the gap, slowly brushing his cheek against Jongdae’s, and purred whispered words of his own.

“Well, Jongdae, how would you like me to make up for your rude, lonely awakening?” murmured Yixing lowly, voice like honey in Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae’s breath hitched at the question, and he could feel Yixing smirking against him. He released his pent up breath and asked of Yixing what he was craving.

 “Please come back to bed with me, Yixing.”

Yixing pulled back and crushed his lips against Jongdae’s, who responded by lacing his fingers through the back of his hair and pulling him closer still. Jongdae moaned at the familiar, comforting way their lips moulded together and flicked his tongue lightly across Yixing’s lower lip, seeking the homely taste of the other’s mouth. Yixing stubbornly kept his lips sealed, smirking again at Jongdae’s whined complaint. The younger let out a little huff and bit sharply at Yixing’s bottom lip, promptly sliding his tongue in at Yixing’s gasp of surprise. Yixing wasted no time in retaliating by pushing his own tongue back against Jongdae’s, dominating the cavernous expanse of his mouth.

Jongdae ground his hips lightly against Yixing, steadily increasing the pressure as he felt the rise of Yixing’s covered cock beneath him.

“Regret putting sweatpants on yet?” Jongdae breathed, tipping his head back as Yixing pulled his hips down further, barely leaving any space for the two to grind against each other. Yixing scoffed.

“I can’t compose music without pants on, Jongdae.” Jongdae struggled to focus his thoughts long enough to form a response, but managed to get out,

“You’ve never even tried,” before Yixing bucked his hips, causing Jongdae to moan and speed up his grinding efforts, his focus on speech steadily slipping.

“Why are we talking about this instead of sucking each other off?” Yixing choked.

“I don’t remember.” Jongdae panted, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure in his crotch steadily built to an almost unbearable level. “Yixing… Yixing, I’m going to-“

“No, you’re not.” Yixing interrupted firmly, voice suddenly far more controlled despite the equally intensifying pressure of his own erection. Yixing braced his legs to stand up and, feeling the movement beneath him, Jongdae wrapped his legs around the elder’s waist. He loved clinging to Yixing like this, like he was his anchor, his one tie to this earth that he daren’t let go of for fear of being ripped from his arms forever. It made him feel almost childish, like a little kid relying too heavily on a parent for guidance and safety, but Yixing _was_ his guiding light; without him he would be lost.

Yixing stood abruptly, looping his arms around Jongdae to stop him from falling, and carried him back to the bed. He stumbled as he dropped Jongdae onto the sheets, breaking his hold to brace his fall as he tipped forwards with an _oomph_. Jongdae whined at the broken kiss and grabbed at Yixing’s jumper, trying to pull Yixing back down to meet him.

“Shuffle back.” Yixing instructed, urging the younger up to the head of the bed. Jongdae hastily obliged, scuttling back to lay flat on the bedspread. Yixing crawled up over him, holding himself up above Jongdae.

“ _Yixing!_ ” Jongdae whined, trying to pull him down flush on top of him, but Yixing had always been stronger. He sat up, gripping Jongdae’s wrists from where they were clutching handfuls of his sweater and pinned them above his head.

They paused like that, staring at each other, both of their breathing laboured from the sudden exertion. Slowly, Yixing transferred his grip on Jongdae’s wrists to only one hand, trailing the other affectionately down his cheek, then his neck, then lower to his collarbones, delicately tracing the raised lines with gentle, but calloused fingers. Jongdae’s gaze was captivated by Yixing’s expression as he explored the younger’s skin, eyes alight with a kindling fire. His features were almost reverent as he took in the boy below him, lips slightly parted, eyebrows drawn in concentration as if he was afraid of missing a single centimetre of skin.

Jongdae tried his best to ignore the persistent throbbing of his cock as Yixing memorised the planes of his body through touch, but he couldn’t stop a whimper as the increasing pressure was left without release.

Yixing’s eyes flickered back up to Jongdae’s face, taking in his flushed cheeks and wide eyes, feeling his quickened breaths fan across his face as he moved down to join their lips once more. The kisses were fevered, sloppy and open mouthed as Yixing’s hand continued its journey. He steadily moved down Jongdae’s bare chest, pausing to pinch a pert nipple and producing a strangled moan from the younger. Yixing trailed further down to Jongdae’s stomach and ran his fingers over the tensed abdominal muscles. Finally, he resigned himself to playing teasingly at the edge of Jongdae’s briefs, slipping his fingers just under the taught fabric before withdrawing and tracing little circles where they elastic met Jongdae’s stomach.

Jongdae bit his tongue, refusing to give Yixing the reaction he was looking for, but couldn’t stop a little groan from escaping as Yixing’s hand slid down decidedly and grasped his erection through the smothering material.

“There’s no use trying to keep quiet, Jongdae,” Yixing said huskily, “I’m too good to you for that.”

“You _are_ too good to me.” Breathed Jongdae, struggling against Yixing’s unwavering grip on his wrists. “Let me take your top off, please.” He begged, pouting and making puppy eyes at the unfairness of Yixing being able to see _him_ almost naked, without him being able to see Yixing too.

Yixing paused his hand’s teasing ministrations to regain his double hand hold on Jongdae’s arms. He tilted his head to the side, feigning deep thought as he considered the request.

“ _Please_.” Jongdae cried. Yixing’s lips quirked at the edges, but he quickly sat himself down and released his grip.

Jongdae rocketed into a sitting position, tearing Yixing’s jumper off and throwing it across the room before he could change his mind. Yixing chuckled throatily, but didn’t comment on Jongdae’s haste.

Then, Jongdae was tackling him down, quicker than Yixing’s thought processes could follow, and he was left staring up in surprise at the grinning boy on top of him. Before he could speak, Jongdae’s mouth was back on Yixing’s, and he was tasting the honey sweet flavour of the younger’s mouth as he allowed Yixing to suck his tongue lightly. Jongdae moaned into the other’s mouth and Yixing echoing the sound immediately, bringing his hands up to cup Jongdae’s face and grasp the back of his neck, pulling him ever closer.

Jongdae reached to push Yixing’s pants and underwear down, Yixing bending his legs a little to make the effort easier. With all his clothes lost on their bedroom floor, Yixing wrapped his leg tightly around Jongdae’s waist, the other remaining trapped between Jongdae’s thighs, and started to grind quickly against him. Jongdae’s hips jolted of their own accord at the movement, and he groaned weakly as he buried his face in the crevice of Yixing’s neck.

Yixing’s back arched as he focused on the building arousal between his legs and his breaths started coming quick and sharp. Jongdae trembled at Yixing’s hot puffs on his neck and attached his mouth to the supple skin, muffling his insistent whimpers. He tried to distract himself from the growing tension in his gut by sucking and licking the expanse of skin between Yixing’s ear and shoulder, leaving the area red and blotchy.

Before he could admire his handiwork, Jongdae cried out loudly as he cock twitched almost unbearably against the restricting fabric of his briefs.

“Yixing…” he gasped weakly, the name coming out almost inaudibly, “Yixing,” he tried again, “my underwear is killing me.”

Yixing barked a laugh as he paused his movements to look down at Jongdae’s still covered bulge and promptly rolled them over. He pushed himself up off Jongdae’s body, the younger noticing his muscles tensing deliciously, and promptly peeled off his underwear; arousal taking over any urge of Yixing’s to tease Jongdae further.

Yixing pressed a slower, chaste kiss to Jongdae’s slightly swollen lips as he took hold of his throbbing erection, collecting the leaking pre-cum from the head before spreading it up and down his length in steady, paced strokes. Jongdae threw his head back against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut at the blissful feeling of Yixing finally tending to his aching cock.

Yixing began to follow the trail his hands had marked earlier with his tongue and lips. Delicate kisses, interchanged with small, kittenish licks stained a cool path down Jongdae’s flawless skin, across his jaw and down his neck, chasing his bobbing Adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly. Yixing continued across his chest, bridging the divide between his clavicles, before moving down to focus his attention on Jongdae’s nipples, running his tongue around one raised bump and biting down gently whilst massaging the other with skilled fingers.

The combined pleasure from Yixing’s slick, rhythmic pumping and the heat of his tongue and the pinching of his fingers on his sensitive nipples began to overwhelm Jongdae as his cock kicked in Yixing’s hand, causing a strangled moan and a gush of incoherent syllables to escape him.

“Fuck, Yixing… Yixing _please_ , oh my god, _Yixing_ …” he whined, muscles tensing as he hurtled ever closer to the edge.

Yixing diverted his attention from Jongdae’s chest to look up at his lover, drinking in the expression of ecstasy that _he himself_ was creating. With pride swelling in his chest, he quickly lowered his mouth to Jongdae’s dick, licking a thin strip up the underside as it arched against Jongdae’s toned stomach. Jongdae choked at the sparks that spread throughout his body and threaded handfuls of Yixing’s soft, sandy coloured hair through his fingers as the older man encased the head in his tight, warm mouth. Jongdae’s grip on the strands was tight enough that it was borderline painful for Yixing, but with Jongdae’s moans increasing in both volume and frequency, Yixing could hardly feel the sting as he swiped his tongue around the head and indulgently flicked it across the slit.

Yixing sunk down further, his well-practiced mouth easily taking all of Jongdae’s length. Jongdae’s cock twitched as it hit the back of Yixing’s throat, and Yixing hollowed his cheeks as he felt the other nearing his peak.

Yixing worked his head up and down once, twice, three times and with a high cry and white stars flashing behind his eyes, the fire building low in Jongdae’s abdomen exploded. He spilled into Yixing’s mouth as shudders convulsed through his body; the force of his orgasm spreading to the furthest reaches of his strained limbs. He reflexively tugged at Yixing’s hair as his stomach muscles pulled his torso up, causing the elder’s eyes to water at the spike of pain, but he continued to work his mouth around Jongdae as he swallowed the last of his come.

With a satisfied moan, Jongdae collapsed back onto the mattress, chest heaving and toes uncurling as Yixing removed his mouth with a pop, and his body gradually eased down from its high.

“ _Shit_ , Yixing!” he laughed breathlessly, running his hands through his dishevelled, mahogany hair. Yixing beamed as he crawled back up to take Jongdae in his arms, meeting the younger’s lips with his own.

For a while they stayed like that, holding each other close and sharing faintly bitter, but tender kisses while lethargy set in. Jongdae shifted slightly as he shuffled closer to fit his body to Yixing’s, causing the other’s cock, still hard and pressing against Jongdae’s leg, to twitch minutely.

“Yixing,” Jongdae sighed, _trust you to take care of me and then let me get away with forgetting about you_ , “go on, lay back-”

“No, it’s okay,” Yixing replied sincerely, “you don’t have to go down on me, just touch me.”

“That’s not fair.” Jongdae complained, a small frown creasing his delicate features. Yixing just shook his head firmly.

“I promise you, it’s fine. Sometimes I like focusing on making you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good.” Yixing grinned at that.

“I’m glad. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I would really appreciate a hand job.” Jongdae nodded, and Yixing guided one of his small hands from where it had taken purchase around his neck down to his erection, closing his eyes as he leant his forehead against Jongdae’s at his touch.

Jongdae grasped Yixing’s cock immediately, eager to satisfy the man who had been so good to him this morning. The man who was always so good to him.

With quick, purposeful strokes, It didn’t take long before Yixing’s breath hitched, his body went rigid, and streams of white streaked across both of their stomachs.

Heaving a contented sigh, Yixing pulled Jongdae to him, kissing the top of his head as the younger burrowed into his chest.

“Thank you.” Whispered Jongdae against Yixing’s soft skin, trying to convey his monumental affection and gratitude through just those two simple words.

Yixing just held him tighter, the simple gesture assuring Jongdae that it was alright, and Jongdae knew that whether they were three metres apart, or three million, they would always be alright. They would always be perfect.


End file.
